


The Diary of Everyday Life

by Light_of_the_Void



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Boredom, Have fun with it I guess?, How Do I Tag, It starts normal, Might contain some blood, My First AO3 Post, Nightvale-kind of-ish, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because i have no friends, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_the_Void/pseuds/Light_of_the_Void
Summary: Diary pages of an unknown source(or; strange but totally possible situations)





	1. Probably happens to the best of us, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who hasn't thought of that before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of injury
> 
> ...I don't really know yet how Im supposed to do that...
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

_**Dear Diary,** _

should I even start with _„Dear Diary“_?  
It seems weird, since I’m the only person here.

Anyways, Diary, I must tell you what happened today.  
Today while I was out getting groceries some people got into my flat. I‘m not sure how they did it, but I think I may have forgotten to lock the door _...  
_ I know I’m stupid.  
So when I came home they were trying to get away with my TV. Apparently I startled them and one of them got out a knife.

Needless to say, I got stabbed. But it’s probably not so bad, I won’t need to go to the hospital for it, ~~right?  
~~ Well, I‘m all patched up and already mopped my blood up so my neighbours won‘t have to deal with my mess.

Hopefully I didn't scream to loud earlier, I’d hate to be thrown out of my flat because of a noise complaint _...._

Anyways, that’s that. I’ll have to do other stuff now.  
 _Have a good day!_

* * *

_(Where did my spare key go?)_

_((Did I even lock the door this time?))_


	2. There’s no way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Injury and Hospitials

_**Dear Diary,** _

It’s still weird to address a diary.  
Let me tell you what happened today;

Because of Reasons (I got stabbed the other day) I had to be picked up by an ambulance and got send into a hospital.

Of course they were annoyed to have to deal with me, but they were obligated to help me by law or something.  
The doctor was ranting about how idiotic I must have been to get stabbed and why I didn’t wear my anti-stab shirt, if clearly everyone else does. When I told them that I didn‘t know about such a thing they laughed, asking me how I even got past kindergarten.

So, after a short but disastrous stay at the hospital (I had to get multiple shots and stiches) I finally got home. Right now I’m just chilling. I already ordered a new TV and some of those shirts. There isn’t much else to do. Maybe I‘ll make myself some tea.

That sounds nice.

Well, that was my day. I should get some water cooking.

_Goodbye Diary, see you later!_

* * *

_(Nothing can go wrong making tea, right?)_


	3. Should have seen that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

_**Dear Diary,** _

I‘m devastated.

I was making a good cup of tea, put my kettle on the stove and all, but I kind of forgot about it.  
Now my kitchen burned down.

Correction, not my kitchen, just most of the curtains and some of the cabinets.  
Luckily, I was able to turn of the stove and put out the fire. It would have been terrible if the firefighters had to come by. Especially after what happened the last time they were called. Poor Smiths, they should have just waited until Mr Snuggles came down on his own.

At least my new Stuff arrived.  
The shirts are a little big on me, but I can probably fix that. The TV works just fine and I already installed it where it belongs, though it was screeching at me for not being able to look out of the window. Apparently it also hates my plants.

Dear Diary, I should be going. I need to get some new furniture.  
_Fare well, dear Diary, wish me luck!_

* * *

_(It still smells burned, I should open a window)_

_((I liked my old TV more; ~~it wasn’t as rude as this one~~ ))_


	4. Amazing experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikea is a wicked place, but then again, does one exist that isn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some implied gory things happening, tough by now you probably know what you're in for

_**Dear Diary,** _

After almost a week I successfully escaped Ikea.

It was a mess, there were people screaming, children being forcefully thrown into ball pits despite their mothers’ desperate cries, and, of course, the staff.  
They hunt you through the aisles, with their long bodies and limbs covered in poisonous spikes, trying to block off any and every possibility of escape.

I only barely managed to get out because of another staff; I‘m lucky they don‘t hunt in packs and are aggressively territorial.  
At least the new cabinet looks nice. It still has some blood splattered on it, but I just need to scrub a little harder. The curtains I got are a wonderful reddish brown, they fit right in.

Ikea is a good store, it’s cheap, easy to assemble _~~if the tentacles don’t try to drag you into the void~~_ and totally worth it. I even got a hotdog.

_So, dear Diary, goodbye, have fun!_

* * *

_(Btw, Staff is a terrible food source. It tastes like wood and graphite and has probably the same nutritional value as it as well. Next time I’m going to search for a hidden supply box again)_

_((I’m also glad I wore my anti-stab shirt; ~~it makes shopping so much easier)~~ )_


	5. Some friendly conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be nice to your guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, nothing extraordinary at all :)

_**Dear Diary** _

Today the shadows came for a visit.

Of course you can never be sure they are really there, since they are restricted to stay in your peripheral vision, but its nice chatting with them. The TV seems to love the attention it‘s getting from them, and the static sound of their voices blend in perfectly with its own.  
You know, sometimes I wonder how my old TV is doing. But, there isn‘t much to be done at this point.

But tell me, Diary, do you know why the shadows are here?  
They won’t tell me. They didn‘t even tell me when they arrived. So now I have to feel bad because it could have been days and I didn’t even offer them something to drink!

In fact, I should probably offer them some food too.  
_Bye Diary, till later!_

* * *

_(And don‘t you dare crawling over the carpet after hiding in the flowerpot again, or I will get the tape.)_

_((I’m serious))_


	6. Love on first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

_**Dear Diary,** _

first off, thank you for doing the dishes, I completely forgot about them, but you need to stop „helping“.  
You covered them in black slime and shattered most. Still, very considerate of you.

Secondly, I finally managed to get my door lock changed. It wasn’t that hard and it only took three nights of me being stalked by a serial killer to do so!  
I mean, Diary don‘t get me wrong, he was a nice guy. He even made sure we were alone when I was at home and he sharpened my knifes. _For Free!_

The only thing that I do have to admit was a little bit annoying, was when he kept staring at me while I was trying to fall asleep. Sure, they say „Sleep, as if you’re not being watched“ and I do that most of the time, but this guy was just so pale, and he kept a light on so he could see me. It was just slightly to bright for my liking.  
Anyways the police picked him up this morning.

Man, I already miss his pale eyes and bloodlusty smile.

Diary? I think I‘ll go to sleep now. It's been a long day.  
_Good night_

* * *

_(But you have to agree, we would have made quite the couple, him and me)_

_((Today was only 30h long, ~~I‘ve had worse,~~ but it‘s still draining to change a lock))_


	7. A wonderful walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like forests?  
> (I also don't recomend eating strange, unindentified berries)

_**Dear Diary,** _

I had a lovely walk today.

After quite a while I’ve finally decided that I should probably go outside again. So I did.  
To be honest, I didn’t really know where I was going at first, but that’s alright.  
I ended up somewhere in the forest. Now, I know it doesn’t sound good.  
But you must believe me, Diary, when I say that trees are way nicer than you think they are.  
They may try to grab you, and their branches may be covered in long, thin thorns, but they are only trying to give you a friendly hug. They don’t know you need to breathe to survive, they are trees. All in all they do their best and they even gifted me some white berries. I’ve never seen them before in any grocery store and I can’t wait to make a pie with them.

By the way, diary, I’ve met someone new.

Granted, their smile is a little off-putting, and I can’t forget how the trees trembled in fear of seeing them. Then again, they are polite and offered me some things I sadly had to decline. I just didn’t have a way of transporting a chest “full of everything time has ever taken”. It was just too big and heavy. You’ll have to understand Diary.  
Later they asked for my name, and I told them. But I must say, and I told them that too, you can’t walk around and give random strangers in the forest your name, what if they are a fae?  
After all, you wouldn’t want to accidentally invite them home, I said after inviting my new friend to dinner tomorrow.

And you know what? They happily accepted and agreed with me. We said our farewells and I came back here.  
I can’t wait to see them again.

Well, dear Diary, that was my day, I hope you had just as much fun.  
 _See you later!_

* * *

_(What should I make for dinner?)_

~~_((I think I’ll go bake the pie))_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first (and probably only) work on this side  
> Please comment if I missed an important tag/warning
> 
> Have fun  
> :)


End file.
